A Very Zammie Like Future
by iloveGGandHP
Summary: This story is about the future of Zach and Cammie. I'm not sure what will happen, but read anyway. Will have extreme fluff, and mild Brant and Jiz. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Zammie Like Future- Ch. 1

This story is about the future of Zach and Cammie. I'm not sure what will happen, but read anyway. Will have extreme fluff, and mild Brant and Jiz.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but Ally Carter owns all characters mentioned in the series.

Cammie's POV

I woke up in Zach's arms. *Sigh*. Last year we got married. It was amazing. Macey, Bex, and Liz had gotten married at the same time, with me. That was the happiest day of my life. Then my alarm clock rang and I knew it was time to get ready. Today was the first day of school at Gallagher where I am the Cov Ops teacher. You probley know my history and are wondering why I am a teacher but the truth is that my Mom and Zach wanted to keep me safe and that means no missions. I know that they both have good intentions but I would like to go on a mission every once in a while. I guess that I need to start packing. I softly get off Zach and take a shower. Zach must have heard the water turn on because he joined me in the shower. With in the next hour we had packed everything (my mom was letting Zach stay at the school too) and loaded up the car (an Audi coupe). We headed off to the school where the closet I will get to mission is a Cov Ops field trip.

"Zach, tell me again why I can't go on just one mission?"

"2 things Gallagher girl: 1. Last time you went on a mission, you almost got kidnapped 2. I want to keep you safe because I love you." He said. I love hearing him say that. We were almost at the school by now and the welcome back dinner already had started. My mom is going to be pissed. She is probley worrying her head off. Then Zach spoke, "Gallagher girl, will you please call your mom, she is probley freaking out."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I dialed my mom's cell.

Rachel Morgan's POV

I was sitting in the Grand Hall trying to eat dinner, but I was freaking out on the inside. Where were they? They were supposed to be safe inside the building with us by now. I am really close to sending out a search party for them! Then my phone rang. I didn't care if the whole school saw me talking on my cell, I knew it was Cammie.

**C- Hey Mom, were on our way, DON'T HAVE A PANIC ATTACK**

**R- When will you be here? **

**C- 10 minutes and 23 seconds**

**R- Ok, as long as you both get here safely. **

**C- Mom calm down, we will be there soon, see you when we get to school, bye.**

**R- Bye Cammie, I love you!**

She hung up. When will they get here?

- 9 minutes and 32 seconds later -

Cammie burst in through the door with Zach behind her. She walked up to the staff table and sat down next to me.

"Hi Mom." She said smiling.

"Hello kiddo, I'm glad your safe." I said.

"You know that I can go from D.C. to the school without getting kidnapped right?" she was getting a little irritated.

"Yes, I know. But I'm your mother, I can worry about your safety." I said back.

We continued eating then went back to our rooms. Cammie has a room in a secret passageway. Only her and Zach know where it is. That bothered me in the beginning but if we ever have a code black, she will be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very Zammie Like Future- Ch. 1**

**This story is about the future of Zach and Cammie. I'm not sure what will happen, but read anyway. Will have extreme fluff, and mild Brant and Jiz.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, but Ally Carter owns all characters mentioned in the series.**

**I will try to update soon!**

Zach's POV

Cam and I went into our room in the secret passageway. We unpacked, then, my cell phone rang. I answered it because it was the director of the C.I.A.

**Z- Hello?**

**D- Mr. Goode, I need you to go on a mission. Be at the C.I.A. base in 3 hours.**

**Z- Sir, how long will I be gone?**

**D- The mission will be over in two weeks. See you here in 2 hours and 58 minutes.**

Cam will HATE me. We just got here and I know she hates it when I go on missions.

"Gallagher Girl, you're going to hate this but-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't take the Audi, take an academy van. See you in two weeks. I love you and be safe." I smirked, of course she knew.

"Always Gallagher Girl. I love you." I said that and then left, taking a van with me.

Cammie's POV

I get worried sick when he goes on missions. Why does he have to leave me? I would rather have him here in my arms. * sigh * this is our life, and I shouldn't get so worked up about it. I have to get up early tomorrow for teaching. I am thinking of trailing my students to see if they even know if it is me. This will be a good lesson. I will do it in all my classes. But first, I have to find out where Zach's mission is. So I called who I always call when I needed information… Liz.

**C- Hey Liz!**

**L- Cammie, I already know what your going to ask, and Zach's mission is in Miami. **

**C- Please don't tell anyone. Thanks again! **

I now know where we are going for Cov. Ops. Tomorrow.

**- the next morning at breakfast -**

"Hey mom, can I make a little announcement?"

"Cammie, don't go too hard on them today, ok?"

"Sure, sure." I got up and made an announcement.

"Good Morning girls, will sophomores and up who are on Cov. Ops. Track please stay after breakfast for an important Cov. Ops. announcement. Thank you." I sat back down and sulked at my eggs. I missed Zach but would be seeing him soon.

"Kido, where are you taking them this time?" my mom asked.

"Miami." I said with a smile.

Once only my students were left, I started talking.

"Ok, so most of you know that I teach class by going on mini missions. You will have Cov. Ops. days twice a week. One day you will go on mini missions and one day you will have a formal class in the sublevels. Today, we will be going on a mini mission so I can see what you guys know and remember. Everyone dress in beachwear and meet me in here in 10 minutes. You each need to have a cover prepared. You are dismissed." With that I left them in the Grand Hall. I changed into a blue bikini, jean shorts, a grey tank, grey flip-flops, and my Marc-by-Marc Jacobs beach bags. Most of my students were dresses up in neon colored bathing suits and cover-ups. They need a lesson on blending in.

"Ok so everyone gather around, we are going to take a picture." I took the picture.

"Everyone sit with your classes and I will check for covers and tell you all your assignments." With that I headed off to the sophomores.

"You will be tailing the juniors." I checked for covers and then went to the juniors. I checked for covers then said, "You will be tailed, get rid of your tail." Then I went to the seniors and said, "You will try to tail me." I checked for covers. There are 10 sophomores and 10 juniors and 6 seniors. Surprisingly most of that class went onto the research and development track. I turned to my students and said a few words of wisdom that I got from my dad's best friend:

"Get good or get lost." With that I went towards the helicopters.

**I hope it was goode!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Zammie Like Future- Ch. 3**

**This story is about the future of Zach and Cammie. I'm not sure what will happen, but read anyway. Will have extreme fluff, and mild Brant and Jiz.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, but Ally Carter owns all characters mentioned in the series.**

**I will try to update soon! This chapter is a little longer than usual. Enjoy and review!**

We had landed in Miami and everyone was gathered around.

"You are all in Miami. You all get $100. I go out first followed by 12th graders followed by 10th graders, who are followed by 11th graders. Got it, good. Meet you here at 5:00." With that, I left to go and try to find Zach. Wow, these 12th graders were good, but I was better. No one can trail me if I don't want to be trailed. One by one they each gave until I won.

"Seniors, you did good. Even though none of you were able to tail me, you all get a B. Enjoy the rest of your day but leave your Coms on just in case. Don't let your guard down." Now it was time to check up on my 10th and 11th graders. None of the 10th graders were able to loose their tails. "All 11th graders passed. 10th graders have failed. 11th graders have the rest of the day off but keep your Coms in just in case. 10th graders you will also have the rest of the day off, but when we get back too school you will have an extra class on Thursday to go over loosing a tail. Today is Tuesday if you were wondering." So my class was over and I was looking for Zach. But saw Bex. What is she doing here? My mom probly sent her to watch me. Where would he be? Hmm, he could be in that bar over there. I decided to go look n there. Then my cell rang. It was Zach.

C- Hey honey, miss me already?

Z- Cam, what are you doing in Miami?

C- Just a Cov Ops class, why?

Z- Because I see you.

C- Impossible, I'm the Chameleon. But then again, you're the Hawk

Z- Cammie, get onto your helicopter and leave. The Circle has been sighted and I'm just doing some surveillance here. Take Bex with you, Grant doesn't want her working on her day off.

C- Be safe, Zach you know that the Circle is dangerous.

Z- Will do, but stay clear of Miami and LA. I love you.

C- Does that mean you know what is coming?

Z- I think so. Have fun!

C- Be safe. I love you too.

"Everyone, be at the Helicopter in 5." There was a chorus of 'awws' and 'no's following my announcement. I walked up to Bex who was looking at her wedding ring sparkle in the sun.

"Zach is making me go back to the school and Gran doesn't want you working on your day off. We are picking up Macey and Liz on the way. They are both at the C.I.A. base. Come on, I have 26 students with me." I explained after I got up from the ground (Bex flipped me). WE went to the helicopter and got in. I went to the front of the helicopter.

"Everyone, you better have some money left because we are going to a mall." I said and everyone smiled. In one store's dressing room is an entrance to the C.I.A. Girl's Night here I come!

- In the mall -

"Ok, girls, keep your Coms in and eye's peeled. Stick together in 2s and meet us back here in 1 hour." With that Bex and I went into the C.I.A. improved dressing room.

"Bex, do you think that I have enough clearance to go into the labs, or Macey's office?" I asked nervously.

"Cam, cam, cam. You know about the circle. That's enough to get to see your best friends. Now lets go." Bex replied.

"Agent Rebecca Newman, welcome." The guard said as Bex flashed her C.I.A. badge.

"Mrs. Cameron Goode, how nice to see you. I'm surprised that your husband let you out of his sight." The guard greeted me.

"Well he is on a mission." I responded coldly.

"Here is a visitor pass. It has your level of clearance on it. Hmm, level 9. When did you get so high?" the guard asked trying to make small talk.

"None of your business." Bex led me to the labs first where we will find Liz. I snuck up behind her, and in the most Jonas- like voice I could muster I said," Guess who?"

"Jonas?" she asked sweetly

"No silly, it's me Cammie." I said in a normal voice.

"What are you doing here Cammie?" Liz said nervously.

"Pack your bags Liz, its time for a Girls Night!" Bex said.

"What? But I have work to do. " Liz complained.

"Come on Liz, we have to get Macey." I said.

"Fine." Liz huffed.

- after getting Macey -

"Okay girls, these people will be joining us on our way back to the school. Yes that is Macey Winters, the first lady. They all are Gallagher Girls. Now we need to get going before Headmistress Morgan sends out a search party. Everyone in the Helicopter." I said to all my students before getting into the helicopter myself. We then set off towards the school.


End file.
